Timeless
by FanWriter02
Summary: Gathering around a campfire had always been the gang's favorite pastime, and now with the battle with the Dragon Hunters over and the Edge secure, it's time to celebrate... and Hiccstrid makes it even more interesting. Post RTTE season 4 one-shot.


_HTTYDArtAugust event: 10th - 12th August - "Campfire″_

 **Timeless**

It was the gang's favorite pastime. And although they had the open fire in the clubhouse, it just wasn't the same as gathering around a bonfire outside under the stars, roasting supper on sticks and using logs or the grass as seats. These were rare occasions, happening only when they felt at ease enough to relax. And it had been _months_ since such a time had occurred.

But with the Grimborns gone, and the Edge secure and safe from the volcanoes wrath (sometime's Hiccup wondered if they were ever truly safe) they couldn't help but feel the need for a celebration. And what better way then to enjoy the cool night by a warm fire?

But, thanks to the unwelcome volcano eruption, they did have to fly out to a sea stack where the air wasn't so thick the fire would suffocate. Once locating an empty and clear stack, they landed and set up camp, fire pit in the middle.

The twins created a sweet paste that eventually hardened into lumps, but tasted good when placed over the fire (Hiccup had been curious to know what was in them, but thought better of asking), while the dragons easily ducked down the rocks and brought up mouth-full's of fresh fish.

By the time the stars began to shine, everyone had their tents set up and were seating themselves around the glowing fire. Each dragon was curled around their rider, all happy, content, and relaxed. The most they'd been in a long while.

"Remember our first campfire gathering? Like- with all of us?" Snotlout spoke, drawing his fish away from the fire and prodding it with his fingers.

Fishlegs nodded with a small smile, "We were so young- fourteen and fifteen, right? Back during Dragon Training."

Astrid frowned, "I'm glad it changed…" she melted even more against Hiccup's side, remembering those days when she'd sat as far away from him as possible, keeping her eyes downcast and remaining silent. She blushed at the thought, also remembering how proud she'd been. It was still a bad trait she struggled with, although everyone told her she had improved. Hiccup sensed her embarrassment, his hand gently resting on her arm moving small circles over her skin in comfort.

"This is like a tribute." Tuff said, pushing himself to stand and frantically blowing out his gooey, and unknown, treat. "Anniversary in a way! Which means we need a theme song."

Ruff nodded her head emphatically, "Right on, brother! Something like, 'dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dunnnn' and then," she too got to her feet, hand on her chest and other waving in the air dramatically, "'dunnnnnnnn, dunnnnnnnn, dunnnnnn, dun dun! Dun dun dun dunnnnn dun dun dun!' I think it would be really epic with some bagpipes, aye Tuff?"

"Theme song?" Snotlout scoffed. "Why would we ever need a theme song? Who's going to be playing it?"

"Whoever is the best multitasker." Tuffnut sat back down, stuffing the food into his mouth, "Who here can fly a Dragon, fight bad guys, and play bagpipes at the same time?"

Hiccup blinked, "Theme forgotten, Tuffnut. The person with the bagpipes would be killed instantly."

"Orrrrrrrr be the most protected! Everyone likes good dramatic music during a fight! I mean, what is a fight without dramatic music?"

Snotlout promptly began coughing on a fish bone, which Hookfang slapped out of him with his tail. Fishlegs began speaking about what they'd have to do when they returned to Berk, which started up the conversation again, although Hiccup remained silent for the most part, speaking only when spoken to or when a question aroused.

"Everything okay?" Astrid said quietly, concern evident in her voice. "You've been quiet all evening."

"Just… tired." Hiccup smiled, relaxed and comfortable lying against Toothless's side with Astrid cuddled next to him. In honesty, he was just enjoying the evening. Enjoying the freedom. Enjoying the calm excitement of it all.

"It has been a long day." Astrid agreed. "I suppose we're heading to Berk tomorrow?"

"Just until the smoke clears up."

She hummed, and Hiccup nuzzled his nose into her hair, enjoying this moment for as long as it lasted. Upon returning to Berk, he knew he wouldn't have the opportunity to spend as much time with her- comfortably at least. And not nearly this relaxed.

"Awww look who's getting all comfy-comfy." Ruff cooed dreamily. "They look like Tuffnut and Chicken."

Said chicken squawked agreement.

"Only they kiss, and we don't." Tuff argued, picking up Chicken and petting her feathers lovingly.

"We're not kissing." Hiccup mumbled tiredly. "Just relaxing."

"Looked like you wanted to eat her hair."

He blushed red, while Astrid let out muffled laughter in failed attempts of hiding her mirth.

"Well this just got more interesting." Snotlout smirked and crossed his legs, "Dinner and a show."

Hiccup wanted to disappear- melt into the ground or something. Now he understood why Astrid didn't want to tell them so soon… He was still so insecure and their teasing was starting to wear thin.

"Just ignore us." Astrid said breezily. "Or we'll give you something that'll make you _all_ uncomfortable."

Fishlegs coughed awkwardly, while the twins hooted in encouragement. Snotlout blushed just as red as Hiccup and looked away. "You two are disgusting. If you want to eat each other's face, go do it behind a tent or something."

Hiccup grinned and Astrid chortled, even Toothless gurgling in amusement.

"What will your Dad think, huh?" Fishlegs started, face betraying his hope for a switch in conversation.

Hiccup sighed and slumped, "Eh, loud I think. It won't be a secret the moment he knows."

"Sounds about right." Snotlout laughed. "I can _not_ wait."

 _Writing this while half asleep from taking an ibuprofen for my stupid braces. But I hope this wasn't too crappy, I feel horrible for not writing much of anything lately. I'm trying to pick up the pace again. :)_

 _-Kat (FanWriter02)_


End file.
